Zielone kolczyki
by Dagulec
Summary: Ile razy Scarlett nie spojrzałaby na kolczyki matki, te zawsze są inne. A przynajmniej tak się jej wydaje.


Napisane dla Nibi.

Betowała Abe, bo Abe jest jedyną betą, która ze mną wytrzymuje. (I vice versa.)

Tekst pisałam raczej mając na uwadze realia książkowe niż filmowe, stąd osoby, które nie przeczytały książki, mogą kilku rzeczy nie skojarzyć lub nie wiedzieć, ostrzegam. Inspirowałam się postem na tumblrze, który składał się z obrazka/fotosu z filmu ze Scarlett i Rhettem oraz cytatu o kolczykach. Post ten próbuję znaleźć od przeszło miesiąca ze względu na cytat, więc jeśli ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie, będę ogromnie wdzięczna za informację.

1.

Scarlett w wieku lat pięciu wie już, że niepozornie wyglądająca szkatułka z wiśniowego drewna, której nikt nigdy nie chowa, ale i tak jakoś się jej nie zauważa, kryje w sobie matczyną biżuterię. Są w niej cudowne naszyjniki z kamieniami szlachetnymi w oprawie ze złota lub srebra, egzotycznie wyglądające bransoletki, pierścionki subtelnie przypominające o pozycji pani domu i eleganckie kolczyki wszystkich wielkości i kształtów. Scarlett przygląda się im z nabożną czcią w oczach i szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami, jakby nie mogła pojąć, dlaczego tyle pięknych rzeczy nie dość, że znajduje się w jednym miejscu, to jeszcze ukrywa się w niepozornym drewnianym pudełeczku. Czasami bawi się w przesypywanie biżuterii z jednej malutkiej rączki do drugiej, a czasami w układanie jej kolorami i wyobrażanie sobie, że to wszystko należy już do niej i może się wystroić na wymarzony bal, zawsze jednak uważa przy tym, żeby nie dać się złapać Mammy. Choć nie miała pojęcia, jaką karę dostałaby za zabawę świecidełkami matki, z pewnością byłaby ona straszna i niezasłużenie surowa.

Po trzech wizytach przy kasetce Scarlett odnajduje wśród jej zawartości swoje ulubione kolczyki. Są srebrne, z dużymi szmaragdami, które błyszczą figlarnie, jakby próbowały namówić ją do wypróbowania, jak będzie w nich wyglądała. Scarlett przykłada je do swoich uszu, po czym uśmiecha się zalotnie i wydyma usta. Wydaje jej się, że jej oczy nagle stały się jeszcze bardziej zielone, zupełnie jakby ktoś pomalował je farbką, i bardzo, bardzo pragnie być już dostatecznie dużą, żeby móc się stroić, bo ma wrażenie, że jeśli odłoży teraz te kolczyki i będzie musiała patrzeć na swoje odbicie bez nich, to chyba umrze.

Wtedy właśnie, choć potem oczywiście nie będzie tego pamiętać, Scarlett zakochuje się w biżuterii.

Trzy miesiące później jej matka rodzi kolejne dziecko, małego braciszka dla Scarlett, która całkowicie zapomina o swoich dotychczasowych zabawkach i wlepia oczy w kwilący, wiecznie domagający się uwagi tobołek, jakby próbowała przewiercić go wzrokiem na wylot.

2.

Scarlett w wieku lat dziesięciu jest — według słów Mammy, wyjętych z tyrady, którą Scarlett całkowicie puściła mimo uszu — _nieznośna_. Wspina się na drzewa, lepi piguły z błota, potrafi uderzyć chłopca na tyle mocno, że przestanie jej dokuczać, a zamiast tego spojrzy na nią z uznaniem pomieszanym ze zdziwieniem, wraca do domu w sukienkach ubłoconych czasem i do kolan. I niezależnie od tego, kto by nie próbował jej wbić do głowy, że ma się zachowywać jak prawdziwa młoda dama i bawić grzecznie z dziewczynkami, następnego dnia wstaje, pozwala się ubrać niczym mała księżniczka, uśmiecha tym słodkim uśmiechem, a potem dokazuje jak poprzednio.

Gerald oczywiście nigdy tego nie przyzna, ale jest z niej dumny; stracił wszystkich swoich małych chłopców, więc choć sam tak naprawdę nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, cieszy się, że przynajmniej jedna z jego córek ma prawdziwie męską duszę. Scarlett instynktownie wyczuwa tę słabość i bezwstydnie ją wykorzystuje.

Jedną z niewielu osób, które są w stanie nieco utemperować jej charakter, jest Ellen. Ellen o łagodnym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosie, którego nigdy nie podnosi, o szeleszczących, ślicznych sukniach, delikatnych rysach twarzy i błysku stali w oczach.

Ellen, która nigdy nie nosi kolczyków ze szmaragdami.

Dla Scarlett jest to wielka tajemnica, ponieważ gdyby ona miała coś tak niezaprzeczalnie ślicznego, nigdy by tego nie zdejmowała. Nawet do spania.

Niemniej nie myśli o tym za dużo, woli dokazywać z dziećmi Wilkesów i Fontaine'ów, biegać z nimi po lesie, zachwycając się każdym owadem, którego uda im się znaleźć, chciwie łapiąc powietrze w płuca i ciesząc się, że żyje. Gdy inne dziewczynki uczą się posłuszeństwa, milczenia i delikatności, Scarlett rozrabia i kocha życie.

3.

W wieku czternastu lat Scarlett większość czasu spędza przed lustrem. Wie już, że najlepiej jej w zieleni, każdym odcieniu zieleni, od delikatnej barwy młodej trawy, po ciemny, oleisty szmaragd, w którym wygląda na całkowicie dorosłą panienkę. I chociaż Mammy wielokrotnie próbowała wbić jej do głowy, że nic w niej wyjątkowego, żeby Scarlett nie stała się zadzierającą nosa, arogancką pannicą, Scarlett wie swoje. Na każdym przyjęciu, każdej barbakoi, każdym spotkaniu na herbatę otacza ją grono wielbicieli, wianuszek, którego jest najjaśniejszym, najmocniej lśniącym klejnotem. Jest obsypywana komplementami niczym biżuterią, nigdy nie musi nawet prosić, żeby jej coś podano, bo samo jej spojrzenie powoduje lawinę ofert pomocy, a adoratorzy ustawiają się w kolejkach do tańczenia z nią.

I Scarlett się bawi; wykorzystuje całą uwagę, jaką jej poświęcają, grzeje się w jej cieple niczym jaszczurka na słońcu, tryumfuje, podbija serca i łamie je ze słodkim uśmiechem i niewinnym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu. Mężczyźni ją uwielbiają.

Kobiety jej nienawidzą. Scarlett tego nie rozumie i nigdy nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć — dlaczego te głupie gąski się na nią obrażają, patrzą z przyganą, skoro ona tylko korzysta z życia? Poza tym ich chłopcy nie mogli być w nich za mocno zakochani, skoro wystarczyło się do nich uśmiechnąć, a pobiegli w innym kierunku.

Nawet jej własne siostry jej nie lubią, bo Scarlett nie chce im pożyczać kapelusików ani bucików i potrafi uszczypnąć tak mocno, że oczy aż łzawią.

Jednak Zuela już jakiś czas temu odkryła sposób na przekonanie siostry, na zawarcie umowy, choć ta targuje się uparcie niczym przekupka na targu; wystarczy obiecać jej mamine, stare niczym arka Noego szmaragdowe kolczyki i Scarlett natychmiast mięknie. Nadal zaciska z pogardą usteczka i udaje, że przygląda się swoim paznokciom, ale jej oczy nieświadomie zezują na rozmówczynię, jakby chciały się upewnić, że ta nie wycofa swojej oferty.

W oczach Scarlett te kolczyki są najpiękniejsze na świecie i jedyne w swoim rodzaju. To jedyna z niewielu rzeczy, które szczerze, otwarcie kocha i wielbi. Kojarzą jej się z matką, jej ciepłem i delikatną, powściągliwą miłością, a także z dzieciństwem spędzonym na przeszukiwaniu jej kasetki z biżuterią. Wydają się jej idealne, pozbawione skazy, zawsze zgodne z modą, zupełnie jakby dopiero co zostały kupione. I sprawiają, że oczy Scarlett lśnią tysiąc razy jaśniej, są pełne życia.

Niektóre dziewczynki mają ukochane porcelanowe lalki, inne otaczane uwielbieniem kucyki. Scarlett ma kolczyki swojej matki.

4.

(Rhett Butler jest impertynentem, o którego głowę z największą przyjemnością rozbiłaby wazon. Albo kilka. Tyle, żeby zapomniał o wszystkim, czego był świadkiem, i nigdy, przenigdy nie ośmielił się mówić, iż Scarlett nie jest żadną damą.)

5.

Scarlett jest bardzo zawiedziona, kiedy Mammy nie pozwala jej założyć ukochanych kolczyków na swój ślub.

— Panienka powinna się ubrać na biało, jak zwyczaj nakazuje — mówi i to właściwie kończy sprawę. Scarlett nawet nie próbuje dyskutować z Ellen; wie, że ta zgodzi się z Mammy.

Interwencja u ojca byłaby jeszcze bardziej nieskuteczna — to w końcu _kobiece sprawy_.

Wobec tego, kiedy Scarlett na złość Ashleyowi wychodzi za biednego, przejętego Karolka, wyglądającego niczym bardzo eleganckie jagnię prowadzone na rzeź, w jej uszach nie błyszczy zieleń.

Błyszczy za to w jej oczach — jak zazdrość w czystej postaci, niedający się ujarzmić ocean i niedojrzały owoc.

6.

(Rhett jest inny od wszystkich mężczyzn, których kiedykolwiek spotkała. Scarlett ma wrażenie, że dostrzega ją taką, jaka jest naprawdę, choć stara się przecież maskować swoje — jakże niestosowne dla młodej wdowy — myśli i pragnienia; Rhett umie jakby czytać jej w myślach. Nienawidzi za to każdej sekundy jego istnienia.

Ciągnie ją do niego i odrzuca jednocześnie. Nie potrafi go zrozumieć, pojąć tego dziwnego, paskudnego, okropnego, niemożliwego człowieka, który mówi coś o zyskach i stopach zwrotu, a jednocześnie potrafi zdobyć się na hojne gesty; przywozi zza mórz piękne czepki i mówi bolesną prawdę; pozuje na bohatera i kpi z każdego, kto by go tak określił; zwraca Melanii jej obrączkę, ale nie zdobywa się na ten gest wobec Scarlett.

Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkała człowieka, który robiłby zawsze to, na co ma ochotę i kiedy na to ma ochotę, nie ograniczał się opinią ludzi ani podziałem rzeczy na to, co wypada i co nie wypada. Jej umysł nie potrafi ogarnąć tego konceptu, za bardzo nie pasuje to do wszystkiego, co Mammy i Ellen wpajały jej przez całe dzieciństwo.)

7.

Myśli o Tarze, o ojcu i siostrach, kiedy bezwolnie tkwi w domku przy ulicy Brzoskwiniowej z Melanią i Prissy, czekając, sama już nie wie na co — na jankesów, na poród czy na cud. Najwięcej jednak myśli o matce, o zapachu jej sukni, o szmaragdowych kolczykach, o jej delikatności, spokojnych, ale stanowczych poleceniach, o ładzie, który zaprowadzała samą swoją obecnością. O poczuciu bezpieczeństwa, którego była dla Scarlett uosobieniem.

Och, jak bardzo chciałaby teraz cofnąć się w czasie, znowu mieć pięć lat, schować twarz w maminej spódnicy, pozwolić sobie czesać włosy, dać się opornie i grymasząc ułożyć do łóżka i zasnąć z matką siedzącą obok, czuwającą nad nią. Albo mieć lat dziesięć, bawić się z chłopcami i wracać do domu cała w błocie i podrapana, żeby matka mogła pokręcić głową i opatrzyć skaleczenia. Albo też piętnaście, stroić się na przyjęcie, wiedząc, że się będzie najpiękniejszą i najbardziej adorowaną panną, wykłócać się z siostrami o szarfy i pożyczać od mamy te piękne, szmaragdowe kolczyki, które teraz wydają się niczym jakaś senna mara, jakby twór z innego, bezpiecznego świata.

Scarlett tęskni, nie zdając sobie z tego nawet sprawy; tęskni do innego świata, do bycia małą i nieodpowiedzialną, do dni, kiedy wojna kojarzyła się tylko z odziedziczoną po dziadku szpadą i opowieściami snutymi przez starszych ludzi, do zabaw i plotek, do piękna klejnotów, do życia, w którym nie miała zmartwień większych niż nowe buciki.

Ale nie wie o tym. Jeszcze o tym nie wie. Wie tylko, że chce wrócić do Tary, teraz, zaraz, _już_, tupnąć nóżką i nagle się tam znaleźć, bo Tara to rodzina, Tara to Ellen, Tara to dom i bezpieczna przystań.

8.

(A Rhett zostawia ją w połowie drogi, ten impertynent, drań, drań, _drań_, krzyczy piskliwy głosik w jej głowie, zawsze przecież wiedziałaś, że jest draniem, czemu niby mu ufałaś?

Scarlett stanowczo nie myśli, że chciała wtedy mieć przy sobie _kogokolwiek rozsądnego_, komu mogłaby zaufać. Woli skoncentrować się na tym, że nie może polegać na głupim, głupim Rhecie, na słabej i delikatnej Meli, na bojącej się własnego cienia Prissy; może liczyć tylko i wyłącznie na siebie.)

9.

Tara nie istnieje.

A w każdym razie Tara ze wspomnień Scarlett, pełna ludzi, zapasów, szczęścia i bezpieczeństwa. Ellen nie żyje i Tara już nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie bezpiecznym miejscem; wiadomość o śmierci matki brzmi niczym koniec pewnej epoki, koniec wszystkiego, co dobre, i początek stuletniej zimy.

Jednak Scarlett nie uczy się rozpaczać — uczy się walczyć. Po co wypłakiwać sobie oczy, skoro zamiast tego można być wściekłą, wściekłą na jankesów, którzy przyszli i zabrali jej wszystko, skoro można się na nich zemścić? Zapomina o kolczykach ze szmaragdami, o tym, że jest tylko dziewczynką, zagubioną, przestraszoną dziewczynką, zakasuje rękawy modnej kiedyś sukni i rozpoczyna walkę o przetrwanie.

Walczy ze wszystkich sił, ale też — co nawet ważniejsze — wygrywa w tym nowym, obcym świecie, którego zasad nikt jej nie tłumaczył.

10.

Jankes, który chciwie wtyka nos do dawnego pokoju Ellen, obejmując wzrokiem jego zawartość, jakby już należała do niego, pada martwy u stóp Scarlett; Scarlett, która trzyma w ręce rewolwer, jest blada z nienawiści, a jej oczy pałają jakimś dziwnym, magicznym ogniem w kolorze rozszalałego oceanu.

Drobna, delikatna kobieta może się okazać o wiele bardziej niebezpieczna niż mężczyznom przyszłoby kiedykolwiek do głowy.

Przez moment Scarlett nie myśli, że czuje się zmęczona, że nie ma sił już być silna, że chciałaby, aby ktoś się zajął tym wszystkim, rodziną, domem, zdobyciem skądś żywności, _wszystkim_; przez moment nie ma niczego poza nią, Tarą i koniecznością obrony swojej własności, czerwonej, płodnej ziemi, domu wybudowanego bez szczególnie artystycznego zacięcia. Przez moment Scarlett jest czystą nienawiścią — do wszystkich, którzy ośmielili się przyjść na Południe i odebrać jej ten świat.

I nawet jeśli jankes niemal dotknął miejsca, w którym Ellen niegdyś trzymała swoją szkatułkę na biżuterię, a także kolczyki ze szmaragdami, wspomnienie lat dziecięcych, szczęśliwego uśmiechu na twarzy, Scarlett nie zastanawia się nad tym za długo; ma ciało do pogrzebania. Nie ma czasu na wspominanie przeszłości.

11.

Zagubione, na wpół zapomniane kolczyki niespodziewanie odnajdują się po jankeskiej rewizji w pieluchach niemowlęcia, gdzie ukryła wszystkie cenne rzeczy, które miała pod ręką. Scarlett patrzy na nie w szoku, bo była przekonana, że zostały skradzione już dawno temu; nie wie teraz, czy bardziej się cieszy, czy czuje się zawiedziona. Częściowo pragnęła, żeby kolczyki pozostały na zawsze zaginione, jak ostatnie ogniwo łączące ją z przeszłością, które tajemniczo rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. Nie musiałaby wtedy pamiętać, że ta radosna dziewczyna, która potrafiła przetańczyć całą noc, mogła mieć każdego chłopaka, jakiego by zechciała, i miała najcieńszą talię w trzech powiatach, wciąż jest nią; mogłaby odgrodzić się od wspomnień i udawać, że to się nigdy nie wydarzyło.

Scarlett długo siedzi, trzymając w ręce kolczyki, i patrzy przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Nie płacze.

12.

(Rhett jest bogaty, a Tara potrzebuje pieniędzy. Dla Scarlett to proste równanie; Rhett czegoś od niej chciał, a ona może mu to dać, może mu dać wszystko, _wszystko_, byle tylko Tara ocalała.

Scarlett nigdy nie kochała niczego tak mocno jak tych hektarów czerwonej ziemi, na której się urodziła i wychowała.

Jednak Rhett może i jest draniem, ale jest draniem sprytnym i bardzo inteligentnym; Scarlett go nie doceniła, bo myślała, że będzie pragnął jej tak bardzo, jak wszyscy inni chłopcy, których owinęła sobie dookoła palca. Rhett nie jest prostym przeciwnikiem i Scarlett przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że już wszystko stracone, że nie zdobędzie pieniędzy w żaden sposób. Potem przychodzi jej do głowy inny plan — i to dzięki Rhettowi właśnie, cóż za ironia.)

13.

Scarlett nie kocha Franka, nigdy go nie kochała, ale stara się być dla niego dobra, nie zapominając o kłamstwie, którym musiała się posłużyć, żeby zostać panią Kennedy. Nie żałuje tego, wie, że postąpiła właściwie — ostatecznie Tara jest uratowana i tylko to się liczy, prawda? — tylko często ma wrażenie, że musi się opiekować swoim starszym już, dość naiwnym i nie znającym życia mężem.

Ale mimo wszystko nie jest tą słodką i nieporadną dziewczyną, która złapała Franka Kennedy'ego na lep uroczego uśmiechu i udawanej słabości i nawet nie myśli o tym, żeby to ukrywać; prowadzi interesy nie gorzej niż mężczyźni, a jest z całą pewnością bardziej bezlitosna i nieustępliwa niż większość z nich. A najbardziej zabawne z tego wszystkiego jest to, że oni nie chcą w to wierzyć.

Z Frankiem kłócą się po raz pierwszy przed wizytą u Melanii, która zaprosiła ich na urodziny. Frank chce, żeby jego żona ubrała niedawno kupione dla niej, zgodne z najświeższą modą kolczyki, a Scarlett upiera się przy maminych szmaragdach, choć zupełnie nie pasują do jej niebieskiej sukni. Po dwudziestu minutach płakania, tupania nóżką i obrażania się Scarlett, piękna jak zawsze, wita się z Melanią, strzelając oczami w stronę Ashleya. W jej uszach błyszczą srebrne kolczyki.

14.

(Rhett nie daje się pojąć, wymyka się wszystkim określeniom, jakie Scarlett próbuje do niego dopasować, nie chce się nabrać na żadną z jej sztuczek, ale potrafi być hojny; zabiera Scarlett w cudowną podróż poślubną, pozwala jej kupować tyle biżuterii, bucików, kapeluszy i sukienek, ile dusza zapragnie, nakazuje wybudować dom dokładnie według jej widzimisię, choć jednocześnie podśmiewa się, że to okropna zbrodnia dokonana na architekturze.

Scarlett niczego nie brakuje, wszystkiego ma aż w nadmiarze, nowych przyjaciół, wpływowych znajomych, błyskotek, ciastek i służby, a mimo to czasami budzi się w środku nocy z koszmaru ze łzami w oczach. Na szczęście Rhett ma silne dłonie i uspokajający głos, który wprowadza porządek do świata.

Wciąż kocha Ashleya, wciąż oddałaby wszystko, żeby z nim być, ale to nie szkodzi. W końcu Rhett też wcale jej nie kocha, sam tak powiedział.

Rodzi się Bonnie i Rhett rozpieszcza ją niemiłosiernie, czego Scarlett nie potrafi zrozumieć. Nie dziwi jej to wcale, ostatecznie nie rozumie Rhetta zupełnie, nie rozumie go, _nie rozumie_ — wciąż i jeszcze nie, jeszcze wiele jej do tego brakuje — więc tylko przewraca oczami i nie zawraca sobie tym głowy.)

15.

Scarlett nie zamierza iść na to głupie, głupie niespodziankowe przyjęcie dla Ashleya, nie zamierza dać się poniżyć tym nadętym, tłustym matronom ani tym bardziej wysłuchiwać ich paskudnych oskarżeń. Ale Rhett zmusza ją do ubrania się, zmusza ją do przygotowania się, nie pozwala znaleźć w kasetce z biżuterią ukochanych kolczyków, rzuca jej najbardziej wyzywającą suknię, jaką potrafi znaleźć.

Scarlett nagle odkrywa, że idzie poprzez tłum gości, którzy patrzą na nią oskarżająco, ich wzrok jest niczym wyrok, a ona nagle czuje się jak jagnię rzucone wilkom na pożarcie, żeby zgubiły trop ofiary. Myśli o Karolku, o tym, jak wyglądał w dniu ich ślubu, po czym zadziera nos najwyżej jak może, przywołuje na twarz uśmiech pełen wyższości i idzie przed siebie.

Melania, kochana, dobra, naiwna Mela, która o nikim nie potrafiłaby powiedzieć złego słowa, ratuje ją, a Scarlett nienawidzi jej w tej chwili chyba najbardziej w całym świecie.

16.

(Rhett ma swoją ciemną stronę i Scarlett to kocha, kocha to, że widzi wreszcie jakąś część _prawdziwego_ Rhetta, odsłoniętą i nagą. Jeszcze nie rozumie, jeszcze nie teraz, ale to może przynajmniej _spróbować_ pojąć, emocje i pragnienia, i prawdę.

Nie może dać tego po sobie poznać, nie powinna, bo ma wrażenie, że wtedy by przegrała; nie wie, w jaką grę grają, nie zna stawki, ale nienawidzi, nienawidzi przegrywać. Dlatego nic nie mówi; Rhett ucieka i zabiera Bonnie, a Scarlett pozostaje tylko czekać.

Udaje, że wcale tego nie robi, czeka od niechcenia, czeka tak sobie, bo wcale przecież nie zależy jej na Rhecie; udaje, że wcale go nie wzywa w trakcie choroby po utracie dziecka, udaje, że wcale go nie potrzebuje. Nie Scarlett O'Hara, Scarlett O'Hara nie potrzebuje nikogo.

Bonnie umiera, a Rhett jest draniem, jest już tylko draniem, który do tego doprowadził, który kupił jej córce kucyka i uczył ją jeździć konno, nie jest jej mężem i nie jest tym mężczyzną, który budził ją z koszmarów.

Bonnie umiera zupełnie jak ojciec Scarlett, która nigdy już nie wsiądzie na konia, nigdy już nie pomyśli o jeździe konno, prędzej chyba umrze. Prędzej umrze niż wybaczy temu dzieciobójcy, diabłu w ludzkiej skórze.)

17.

Melania umiera, a Scarlett wreszcie rozumie; wszelka mgła się rozpierzcha, a ona widzi po raz pierwszy prawdę, że nie, nie pasowałaby do Ashleya, który nie, nie kochał jej przez wszystkie te lata, że usychała całe swoje życie z tęsknoty za czymś, co nawet nie istniało. I Scarlett ma mgliste wrażenie, że powinna powiedzieć o tym Rhettowi, to brzmi jak coś, co chciałby usłyszeć. Cała roztrzęsiona po śmierci jedynej przyjaciółki, jaką kiedykolwiek miała, choć nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, biegnie do Rhetta i mówi mu wszystko, całą prawdę.

Ale Rhett się nie cieszy, tylko uśmiecha się smutno i Scarlett nie rozumie. I mimo że Rhett zaczyna wyjaśniać, ubierać w słowa to, o czym milczał przez wiele lat, ona rozumie coraz mniej i mniej; w końcu Rhett odchodzi, a Scarlett nie potrafi znieść tego bólu w piersi, ma wrażenie, że cały świat jej się zawalił i nie wie, tak bardzo nie wie, co powinna zrobić. Chodzi po domu jak niewidoma, obijając się o meble, i cudem dociera do swojej sypialni.

Znajduje na toaletce kolczyki matki i przygląda się im uważnie, jakby widziała je po raz pierwszy w życiu. Srebro pokryło się czarnym nalotem mimo częstego czyszczenia, zawieszki wygięły się nieelegancko, a szmaragdy nie błyszczą już tak jasno jak kiedyś. W dodatku trudno nie zauważyć, że nie jest to robota wykwalifikowanego jubilera, a raczej świecidełko, które można kupić za drobną sumę.

Całe swoje życie wierzyła w coś, co okazało się kłamstwem.

Scarlett ma wrażenie, że cały jej świat się wali i że nie może już tego znieść. Jest zmęczona płaczem i stwierdza, że _pomyśli o tym jutro_.

Tym, co daje jej siłę do walki, jest ziemia, piękna ziemia w Tarze. A Tara jej potrzebuje niemal tak samo mocno, jak ona potrzebuje Tary. Potrzebuje też Rhetta, ale chwilowo wyrzuca tę myśl z głowy; Tara jest wszystkim, co się liczy.

Jeśli Tara odżyje, to może i ona sobie poradzi.

18.

(Rhett jest bardzo zajętym draniem, o czym świadczą listy, które dostaje Scarlett od wielu _przyjacielsko_ zmartwionych osób; Rhett godzi się ze swoją rodziną, odwiedza bliskich, zawiera pokój z sąsiadami poprzez hojne datki i uroczy uśmiech. Nie próbuje się z nią kontaktować, jakby uważał, że powiedział już wszystko i załatwił sprawę. Scarlett ma na ten temat zgoła inną opinię, ale nie zamierza się nią dzielić; jest zbyt zajęta. Haruje, starając się zmienić Tarę w plantację, którą kiedyś była. Znajduje pracowników, którzy karczują pola i sadzą bawełnę, a potem czeka na rezultaty jak na ścięcie. Ma wrażenie, że od zbiorów zależeć będzie coś w jej przyszłości.

Obiecuje sobie pomyśleć o tym jutro.

Na szczęście plony są obfite, nie tak obfite jak kiedyś, ale plantacja dobrze rokuje. Scarlett oddycha z ulgą i stwierdza, że może wrócić do Atlanty, żeby zmierzyć się z resztą świata i Rhettem. Odzyskała swoją siłę.)

19.

Nie witają się ze sobą; Scarlett wchodzi do domu, zachowując się niczym wielka pani, rozstawiając służbę po kątach, i tak też jest traktowana. Rhett początkowo ją ignoruje, wychodzi i wraca nad ranem pijany jak bela. Scarlett nie zwraca na to uwagi, składa zgodną z konwenansami wizytę w domu Wilkesów i wyraża swoje kondolencje z powodu śmierci Melanii. Jest zimna i oficjalna i przez cały czas jej i Ashleyowi towarzyszą inni ludzie, nieznośni plotkarze, którzy z przyjemnością rozniosą po miasteczku, jak to nie dojdzie do kolejnego ślubu ani teraz, ani nigdy.

Rhett zaczyna z niej kpić, ale Scarlett się tym nie przejmuje; nigdy się tym nie przejmowała. Raz czy dwa patrzy na niego ostro, a prawie zawsze ma w zanadrzu jakąś kąśliwą odpowiedź, ale nie kłócą się ani też nie rozmawiają, wymieniają tylko wzajemnie nieprzyjemności. Za którymś razem odparowuje wręcz, że jeśli mu się nie podoba jej towarzystwo, może się wynosić, ostatecznie ma wiele pięknych domów. Ale Rhett zostaje.

Scarlett nawet nie próbuje się zastanawiać, co to może oznaczać, to nie na jej głowę. Odwiedza regularnie tartak, odnawia kontakty w mieście, choć musi prawić komplementy głupim, brzydkim i znienawidzonym, od czasu do czasu wybiera się do Tary. Ma mnóstwo zajęć. Zaczyna jadać z Rhettem posiłki, jeśli któreś z nich nie zostanie zatrzymane przez interesy. Szczęk sztućców przerywają tylko nudne, codzienne uwagi o pogodzie i rynku. Scarlett umiera z wściekłości, ale nie mówi o tym, tylko jej zielone oczy błyszczą jadem. Są niemalże tak zielone, jak kolczyki, które kiedyś zgubiła.

Którejś nocy budzi ją koszmar, w którym biegnie, biegnie przed siebie i nie może dogonić własnego poczucia bezpieczeństwa, _nie może dogonić Rhetta_. Ale kiedy otwiera oczy, Rhett jest przy niej i gładzi jej włosy, ociera łzy z policzków i znowu jest dawnym kochanym Rhettem. Scarlett wtula się w niego, chłonąc jego ciepło i spokój, i pozwala sobie zasnąć.

Kiedy budzi się rano, służąca informuje ją, że pan Butler wyjechał o świcie. Scarlett ma ochotę rozbić wazon na jego głowie.

20.

(Rhett jest idiotą, który nie daje znaku życia, a choć Scarlett usiłuje udawać, że się nie martwi, nie wychodzi jej to. Niemal całkowicie przestaje jeść i zupełnie wbrew sobie podrywa się, słysząc, jak powóz przejeżdża koło domu.

Wie, że nie da się o niej tak łatwo zapomnieć, pamięta słowa Rhetta o tym, że są siebie warci, że są tacy sami. Uparcie się ich trzyma i nie zamierza puścić.

W końcu Rhett wraca którejś nocy, a odgłos jego kroków budzi Scarrlet, która jak w transie wychodzi mu na spotkanie, ubrana w komicznie niestosowną w tej sytuacji koszulę nocną. Wyraz twarzy Rhetta jest pełen poczucia przegranej, podchodzi do niej, jakby nie do końca nad sobą panował, a Scarlett tylko unosi głowę. Nikt nigdy nie całował jej jak Rhett i nikt nigdy nie zostawił jej z taką wewnętrzną pustką jak Rhett; Scarlett pozwala mu na wszystko. I tym razem budzi się w jego objęciach.)

21.

Nie są bezkonfliktową parą, nigdy nie byli. Kłócą się o głupstwa, Scarlett rzuca wazonami, a Rhett swoimi bezlitosnymi uwagami. Czasami wyjeżdżają za granicę tylko dlatego, że nudzi im się w Atlancie, a potem nie wychodzą z domu przez dwa tygodnie po powrocie. Mogą sobie na to pozwolić.

Tara rozkwita, a Scarlett nie martwi się już o jej los. Wie, że plantacja przetrwa, skoro ona sama sobie poradziła.

Zielone kolczyki trzyma w szufladzie toaletki, żeby nie zapomnieć.

0.

Ellen ma szesnaście lat i jest tylko dzieckiem, kiedy dowiaduje się, że jej ukochany — Phillipe, już nigdy nie będzie mogła wymówić tego imienia — został zabity w bójce, z dala od niej, z dala od rodzinnego domu, z dala od wszystkich, których znał, a jedyną pamiątką, jaka jej po nim została, jest para kolczyków.

Ellen ma szesnaście lat i jest już dorosłą kobietą; stała się nią, wylewając wszystkie swoje łzy. Zapomniała o dawnej — jedynej — miłości i postanowiła wyjść za Geralda O'Harę, jedynego mężczyznę, który obiecał zabrać ją z rodzinnych stron i nigdy z nią tu nie wrócić.

Tak jak wszystkie kobiety z krwi Robillardów, potrafiła dorosnąć w ciągu jednej nocy.


End file.
